1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker unit comprising a loudspeaker cabinet, in which one or several cabinet walls, including the front plate, are constituted by a hollow body, into the interior of which a foamed plastic material has been injected.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,913,256 discloses a loudspeaker cabinet, in which the walls consist of a polyester resin mixed with sand.
Furthermore, German Auslegeschrift No. 1,512,745 discloses a loudspeaker cabinet, in which the walls are constituted by hollow bodies, into which a foamed plastic material has been injected. However, this plastic material does not have a sufficient sound absorption at lower frequencies.